User blog:KillahZilla/half
❝Listen, you can’t let Webstrike and his actions- whether he killed Wolfheart or not- define you. You’re much more than what your Father has done, got that? Sure, you attacking your siblings and your siblings attacking Webstrike wasn’t right- but it was all in the spur of the moment, and you can certainly move on from it." “-I’m not going to give up on you over this. I’ll be with you, Birdbreeze, and Hornetbuzz every step of the way, OK? I’ll be here for you no matter what. You understand, Sport? ❞ -Halfwolf to Opossumpaw, promising to watch over him and his siblings- and to help them through this rough patch in their lives. |rank=Senior Warrior |mentor=Stagstar |mentoring=Opossumpaw |parents= Falcon that soars in the sky (Falcon) Wren that nests in tree (Wren) |sibling/s= |mate/s=Gorgeleap (fling), Flickerheart |kit/s=(GORGE) Bugwing (deceased), Barkkit (deceased), Buzzardkit (deceased), Warblerkit (deceased), Batblaze, Weaselbite, Wrenkit (deceased), Sparrowpaw, Finchfreckle, Thrushkit, Pipitkit. (FLICKER) Snakesnap, Marigoldrise, Mousebrook, Bearpaw (deceased) }} Halfwolf is a small tomcat with the Lykoi mutation; causing him to have no fur on some parts on his body. He has bright yellow eyes and a scar on his muzzle, and two scars on his torso. He's a Senior Warrior in , but was also the former Deputy of . He is a proud father to many, in Shadowclan and out. 'Appearance' '''Heritage:' Moggy x Lykoi Description: '''Halfwolf is a rather small, lithe, and peculiar-looking tom. He has short fur that, although it's bristly appearance, is rather silky and soft. Halfwolf, due to being a Lykoi tomcat, has fur missing on his face, chest, paws and tail- the fur that is there is a smokey grey. His tail tip and ears being a darker color of grey. He has a dirt-colored muzzle with one scar trailing across it- the other two on his chest. He has bright yellow eyes. '''Palette: : = Base (#212121) : = Skin (#fbede5) : = Eyes (#dec515) : = Nose marking/Ears (#77411d) : = Scars (#6f2828) Voice: Mark Hamill (as Luke Skywalker) Scent: Dirt * Halfwolf loves to play in the dirt. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +FATHERLY * +ALTRUISTIC * +DRIVEN * ±PROTECTIVE * ±''' * '''−SOFTSPOKEN * −HIGHSTRUNG * −''' '''Likes *Kits **Halfwolf has always had a soft spot for kittens; he likes to think back on the times he was in Windclan with his first litter. *His Family **Halfwolf loves his family (biological or not) with his whole heart, he'd do anything for them. 'Dislikes' *Windclan and their cruel ways **Surely something that sends a shiver up his spine; he despised the entire orange-eyes superstition and how they drove Dustythorns and her kittens out of the clan. 'Goals' *To be the best Father he can be **Halfwolf wants to make sure he'll always be there for his kids: comforting them in times of need, guiding them through tough decisions, supporting them through ever step of the way. *To honor his loved ones residing in Starclan **Everything he does is to honor those he had lost: friends, kits, family members.. 'Fears' *Stillborns **Bugwing, a kitten apart of his first litter, was a stillborn.. *Being a bad father **What if he forgets about one of his children? Raises them to be a bad person?.. *Stagstar **He killed Warblerkit.... 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Unknown Tribe Cats Involved: Tribe cats Age Range: 0-6 moons *Halfwolf (then Smoke) is born in a Tribe, his father being the Stoneteller. *Cats begin to take notice at his undesirable looks, eventually cats begin to fear him and disobey his father. They claim he looks like a wolf. His only family begins to shun and neglect him due to the shame he has brought them. *Fed up with the comments and hate from his family, Smoke runs away-saddened and feeling worthless. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Windclan Cats Involved: Stagstar, Gorgeleap Age Range: 6-13 moons *Smoke is named Halfpaw- Stagstar seeing how he looked "half wolf, half cat". *Halfpaw is taught about the ways of clanlife. 'Warriorhood (Windclan)' Clan: Windclan Cats Involved: Stag, Gorge, kits Age Range: 14-25 moons *Halfpaw is promoted to Halfwolf. *Halfwolf and Gorgeleap rescue Olivepaw, Mintpaw, and Lightningpaw from the tunnels. *Gorgleap and Halfwolf have a litter of 5 kits: Weaselkit, Buzzardkit, Batkit, and Barkkit. Sadly, Bugkit, is born prematurely and dies minutes after being born- she's renamed to Bugwing. *Halfwolf goes to his first gathering! Stagstar mentions his kits and he becomes extremely happy. He also revisits with Olivepaw. *Tortoisepaw, one of Halfwolf's "little buddies", attacks Buzzardkit. Halfwolf attacks him, forever regretting the action, and Gorgeleap exiles him. *Willowthrush, a former Shadowclan Medicine Cat, asks Stagstar for shelter at Windclan's camp- Stagstar declines. Halfwolf goes against his word on not helping her and teaches the shecat how to hunt. *Riverclan moves into Windclan's territory, he and Willowthrush meet again. *Halfwolf sees Olivepaw again, the two talk about the strange shadows and Dark Forest happenings, Olivepaw requests to speak with Stagstar about this. *Tortoisepaw returns. *Batkit and Barkkit die from unknown complications. *Gorgeleap leaves Windclan and has Halfwolf escort her to her Grandfather's farm. 'Deputyship (Windclan)' Clan: Windclan Cats Involved: Stag, Bat, Weasel Age Range: 25-30 moons *Stagstar announces that Windclan's new deputy is Halfwolf- he promises to be a great deputy in honor on his three fallen kits and Gorgeleap. *Halfwolf and Stagstar get into a fight over Dustythorn's orange-eyed kits, she eventually flees with all four and Halfwolf feels that he had let her down. *Halfwolf visits Shadowclan in an effort to bring Dustythorns back, he befriends some and vows to rekindle the two clan's poor ties. *Stagstar and Halfwolf find a dead body on their territory- Halfwolf passes out and is brought back to camp. *Stagstar leaves with a group of warriors (including his daughter, Batpaw) and try to figure out who killed this innocent cat, Halfwolf is left in charge. *Unbeknownst to him- Gorgeleap had 7 kits with Harecry. *Two strangers, Dom n' Nick, appear on Windclan's territory and demand for answers about where their lost sibling is- it is revealed that he was the dead body and the three grieve over the body (And.) *Dom and Nick, believing a Windclanner had killed And, storm their camp and look for answers *Dom reveals that Gorgeleap had another litter with a mean cat named Harecry- Halfwolf feels betrayed, saddened, and unworthy and breaks into tears *Weaselpaw, in a blind fit of rage, attacks Halfwolf. Halfwolf lets the attacks happen, believing it's his fault Gorgeleap left, and that he simply cannot bring himself to attack his own son. His stomach is left with several horrific lacerations and his left cheek is decently cut-up. *Halfwolf is rushed to the Peak in order to get healed. *Gorgeleap returns and dies of heatstroke, Halfwolf refuses to return to camp until three days later. He gets heatstroke as well. *Halfwolf, during his time in medic den, fears that Windclan despises him. He goes to Stagstar for help, but is treated like a kit. *Thunderclan attacks his camp and takes over the Twoleg Place. *Due to all of these recent events- Halfwolf is barely the happy tom he once was, instead fearful, somber, and angry with himself. Warriorhood (Shadowclan) Clan: Shadowclan Cats Involved: Flicker, Shadowclan Age Range: 30-?? moons *Halfwolf decides to leave Windclan, fed up with the poor treatment he is receiving. In the middle of the night- he flees to Shadowclan in hopes of starting anew. *He fears that Windclan despises him now- he hates the fact he was replaced by Cloverdapple. *Shadowclan moves into the tunnels. *He and Batpaw reunite; she talks to him about how lonely and upset she feels- and that Stagstar has pretty much lost his mind. *He and Flickerheart become friends. *Halfwolf develops feelings for Flickerheart, he's too scared to tell him- or anyone- though. *During the move-out from the tunnels, Halfwolf has to save Parselykit, Wrenkit, and Sparrowkit. **Shadowclan play in the mud after the move-out *Halfwolf is promoted to Senior Warrior, his crush on Flickerheart only grows. *Flickerheart and Halfwolf confess their feelings towards each other. *Halfwolf is assigned his first Apprentice, Opossumpaw! **Halfwolf makes it his goal to break Opossumpaw out his shell, and to help him through coping with his estranged family and disability. *Flickerheart and Halfwolf go to the Twoleg Tree, Flickerheart asks if he wanted to start a family with him. Halfwolf instantly agrees to it; hoping that with this new family he can improve upon his mistakes with Gorgeleap's litter. *Pipit and Thrush, two kits that Gorgeleap had at the farm, join Shadowclan *Flickerheart tells Mousebrook, Marigoldrise, and Snakesnap that they are adopted **Snakesnap grows incredibly enraged; she runs away from Shadowclan *Learning that Webstrike, Opossumpaw's Father, murdered Wolfheart- Halfwolf frantically races to the Territory in order to help his upset Apprentice, feeling horrible for not being there for Opossumpaw. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Halfwolf, due to being from a Tribe, did not believe in the Orange Eye superstition that plagues WC to this day *Halfwolf is the Best Dad in Highrisers *Halfwolf's favorite color is pink 'Quotes' ❝ I'm sorry Gorgeleap ❞ 'Fanart' Halfwolfwkids.png FLICK N HALF.png Half 10.png Halfwolf.png Half.png Halfwolf (1).png Half 13.png Half 16.png Half 17.png Half 14.png Half 15.png __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts